Wednesday's change
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is based on the Addams Family musical but I twisted it around a bit. Wednesday meets Lucas and she gose threw a dreadful change. I DO NOT OWN THE ADDAMS FAMILY, THE ADDAMS FAMILY MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Wednesday sat in her room straightening out the dress of her Marie Antoinette doll then she sighed then something caught her attention outside. Wednesday moved closer to the window and saw a family moving in across the street.

"Ugh new neighbors…ew bright and happy too" she sneered.

Then a boy walked out of the house tall, brown hair and absolutely gorgeous. Wednesday stared at him for the longest time until Pugsly interrupted her.

"Hey Wednesday do you want to set off some dynamite caps?" he asked.

"No" she whispered.

"Ok how about we play surgeon?"

"NO! Can't you see I'm busy? LEAVE!" Wednesday yelled as she reached for her axe.

Pugsly ran out of the room and Wednesday turned back to the window but the boy was gone. Wednesday sadly walked down stairs and saw her mother Morticia knitting cousin Itt a sweater and her father Gomez doing Zen Yoga.

"Oh hello darling!" Morticia smiled as she played with one of Wednesday's braids like she use to when Wednesday was a child.

"Hello mother…have you seen our new neighbors?" Wednesday asked curiously.

"Oh yes I have! The poor dear's they look so bright and happy" Morticia frowned.

"Yes…well I'm going to go feed Homer" Wednesday said as she walked out the door.

"Aw how cute Gomez! Even though Wednesday has grown up she is still so very attached to her spiders!" Morticia smiled.

"Yes cara mia we raised her well" Gomez smiled as he was standing on his head.

When Wednesday got out side she saw the boy and she quickly grabbed her spider and pretended like he wasn't there at all. Then she felt someone behind her.

"Hello There!" a deep voice said.

Wednesday turned around and looked into his beautiful electric blue eyes.

"H-hello"

"I'm Lucas and you are?"

"W-Wednesday Addams" she stuttered.

"Wednesday….strange name but I like it!" he grinned. "Oh! Uh you like spiders?" he asked as he looked down at Homer.

"Y-yes this is Homer" Wednesday whispered.

"Well he's cute…. I adore spiders!" He smiled.

"M-me too"

"Well I have to go can I see you later Wednesday?" Lucas asked.

"Y-yes!" Wednesday blushed.

"Awesome! Well bye" he smiled as he walked back to his house.

Then Wednesday kicked the tree and Pugsly fell out.

"You were spying on me" she said flatly.

"Wednesday likes Lucas!" He teased.

"Shut up!" Wednesday snarled as she kicked her bother's side.

Pugsly laughed and ran into the hose Wednesday chased after him with Grandmama's axe. Then Pugsly hid behind Gomez and laughed, Morticia grabbed Wednesday by the shoulders and smiled.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to murder Pugsly!" Wednesday said with a blank expression.

"Kill him? With that dull thing? You'll need a sharper one!" Gomez chuckled as he puffed on his cigar.

"Yes your father is right dear you should sharpen it a bit" Morticia smiled.

"Wednesday likes Lucas!" Pugsly sang.

"SHUT UP!" Wednesday shrieked.

"Wait who's Lucas?" Gomez asked.

"Um…the neighbor boy" Wednesday said quietly.

"Oh I see hmm….we should invite his family over for dinner" Gomez smiled.

"Father no!" Wednesday shouted.

"Why?" Gomez wondered.

"Wednesday I think it would be a great idea! And a good way to get to know them" Morticia smiled.

"Ugh fine" Wednesday sighed.

"Wonderful I'll call them up!" Morticia smiled as she walked to the phone then Thing handed it to her.

"Why thank you Thing" Morticia smiled as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Mrs. Beinekes? This is Mrs. Addams your next door neighbor I would like to invite you and your family over to dinner to get acquainted" Morticia said sweetly.

"Yes wonderful! We will see you soon" Morticia said as she hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Wednesday blurted out.

"They will be delighted to have dinner with us" Morticia smiled.

"They said yes? What am I going to wear? More importantly what are you making for dinner?" Wednesday asked anxiously.

"Fired eye of newt of course" Morticia laughed.

"No mother! Can we have something normal?"

"Normal what do you mean you love fired eye of newt!" Morticia frowned.

"Well yes….but I don't think the Beinekes will like it"

"Oh….well what do you suppose they'll like?" Morticia wondered.

"Um hamburgers?" Wednesday suggested.

"Excellent which one should we pick zebra burger or giraffe burger?"

"Ok maybe hamburgers aren't such a good idea….how about pasta?" Wednesday asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could try" Morticia sighed.

Wednesday sighed and walked upstairs _why am I making such a big deal about this…he's just a boy…a stupid boy why do I have to impress him? _She nervously thought. Once she was in her room she started playing with one of her braids and applying more red nail polish. Then Pugsly soon found her.

"Hi Wednesday! Do you want to play with the electric chair?" he asked as he sat on the floor.

"Not now I'm busy" Wednesday muttered.

"Why are you putting on more nail polish? Are you trying to impress that Lucas boy?" he asked.

"NO! Why would I be trying to impress him? He's….stupid!" Wednesday yelled.

"Ok, ok calm down" Pugsly sighed.

Later than Evening Wednesday heard the door bell ring and she suddenly got nervous.

"Wednesday the Beinekes are here!" Morticia called.

"Uh I'll be right down!"

Down stairs Lurch walked to the door and opened it to see a blonde woman, a tall brown haired man, and a brown haired boy.

"Uh H-hello M-Mr. Addams?" the elder man stuttered.

"No fallow me" Lurch said in a zombie like voice.

They nodded and fallowed him in.

"The Beinekes" he said as he turned away.

"Oh hello I'm Morticia Addams and this is my husband Gomez Addams" Morticia smiled.

"Hello! Welcome to our home" Gomez grinned.

"H-hello I'm Logan Beinekes and this is my wife Brooke and my son Lucas" Mr. Beinekes said nervously.

"It's lovely to meet you! This is my son Pugsly, my dear uncle Fester and this is Grandmama" Morticia smiled as she pointed to her family members. "Hmm where's Wednesday?"

"Wednesday! Our neighbors are here!" Gomez called.

"I'm coming!" Wednesday shouted as she walked down the stairs.

Once she got to them she smiled at Lucas.

"Hi Lucas" she blushed.

"Hello Wednesday" he whispered.

Morticia and Gomez smiled at each other then looked up at the Beinekes.

"Shall we get ready for dinner? If you would just follow me" Morticia smiled as she led them to the dining room.


End file.
